1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for producing an article, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for producing a worn article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Worn articles having side panels are known in the art (e.g. International Publication WO00/37009). Side panels are part of the waist portion of a diaper or a pants-type diaper, protruding sideways from the front and/or back body portions.
A diaper or a pants-type diaper having side panels is produced in a so-called “longitudinal flow” process (e.g., International Publication WO99/65439, and European Publication No. EP 0 320 991 A3). The “longitudinal flow” process is a type of production process, in which the width direction of a diaper or a pants-type diaper being produced is perpendicular to the web flow direction, as opposed to the “lateral flow” process, in which the width direction of a diaper or a pants-type diaper being produced is along the web flow direction.
However, side panels are usually costly and are difficult to produce in an in-line (lateral flow) process.